1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of electro-optical devices, such as an active matrix drive liquid crystal device, an electrophoretic device including electronic paper, and El (electro-luminescence) display devices. The present invention also relates to the technical field of electronic apparatuses provided with the electro-optical device as described above.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, an electro-optical device driven by a so-called active matrix drive system has been known in the related art, in which pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix, thin film transistors (hereinafter “TFT”) connected to the respective pixel electrodes, and data lines and scanning lines, which are connected to the respective TFTs and which are disposed in parallel to the row and line directions, respectively, are provided on a substrate.
In the electro-optical device as described above, in addition to those elements mentioned above, a counter substrate facing the aforementioned substrate is provided, and a counter electrode and the like, facing the pixel electrodes are also provided on the counter substrate. Furthermore, a liquid crystal layer held between the pixel electrodes and the counter electrode, storage capacitors connected to the pixel electrodes and to the TFTs, and the like, are provided, thereby performing image display. The orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is appropriately changed in accordance with a predetermined potential difference set between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode. The light transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is changed in response to the change described above, and hence image display can be performed.
In the case described above, the storage capacitors described above have a function of enhancing the property of retaining a potential of the pixel electrode. For example, in the case in which n scanning lines are sequentially driven, for a period of time between one ON State and the following ON State of a TFT connected to the first scanning line and a corresponding pixel electrode, for example, the potential difference between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode can be retained in a desired state, and as a result, an image having more superior quality can be displayed.
The substrate of the above electro-optical device has an image display region in which scanning lines, data lines, pixel electrodes, storage capacitors, and the like, are provided and a peripheral region in which exterior circuit connection terminals and the like, are provided to supply predetermined signals to the circuits mentioned above.